Another chance at living
by Only4Miken
Summary: “I’m so sorry” he whispered. “For what? You saved me. I was going to kill myself.” I whispered back to him. “ For killing you.” He whispered sadly back. Then I felt it, my world go up in flames. He was right.
1. Preface

I don't own vampires that that whole idea that I use for this story. I hope you guys like this.

* * *

Another chance at living

That's what I got from them. They saved me from the hell I was sending myself to. He said that he had given me an eternity in hell. How could an angel send someone to hell? "I'm so sorry" he whispered. "For what? You saved me. I was going to kill myself." I whispered back to him. " For killing you." He whispered back sadly. Then I felt it, my world go up in flames. My body felt as if it was on fire. I screamed. He was right. I have gone straight to hell.


	2. Getting There

Don't own it.

* * *

Getting there

I can't believe he would do this to me. I loved him and he knew it. I told how I felt after all of theses years. He said that he loved me too. He never did though. Tim is just a liar. Some boyfriend he is.

I tried to let myself not think about how much he had hurt me. It wasn't working like always. I have known him almost all of my life and he has always been my best friend. My mom would call us partners in crime when we were younger. We would do everything together. We would go to the movies, go to dinner, run around late at night, have drag races in the school parking lot, ride my brothers on road/off road bikes, and go in the wood and get drunk and high.

I felt the tears run down my face as I walked home from school, alone. It was only three days ago when we were lying on my bed and he whispered that he loved me in my ear. I said it back then we messed around some more. It was only the next day that I saw him kissing her. He came over that night and asked me were I went after school. I had left without him. He put his arms around me but I pushed him off, then he realized I was crying.

I told him what I saw and he was at a loss for words. I broke it off with him that night. Then he found words to say but he didn't mean them at all. He said, " I'm sorry babe. I love you." I felt the rage run through me and I smacked him so hard. He just got up and left, leaving me alone. It was that night that we had planed to go with Benny and some friends to smoke some. I didn't go. That was something that I would do with Tim and now that were not together I'm not going to do it anymore.

It was the next morning, yesterday that I found out that he had died. The paper said that he had O.D. on marijuana. Benny's words rang in my head. " It's your fault he's dead!" He screamed at me when I got to school that day. " He was so upset that you broke up with him! He did it to himself. He committed fucking suicide!"

The tears ran faster and harder down my face as my house came into view. There was no car in the driveway. Good. I'm glad that no one is home. I used the back of my hand to wipe away the tears. They just kept coming. I have to calm down. I went and opened up the garage to see my brother's on road/off road bikes. I pulled off my bag and put it down in the garage. I pulled my long brown hair out of its ponytail and put on a helmet. I grabbed one of his bikes and started it, riding into the woods.

I have done this so often. My mom knows nothing about me even knowing how to ride one of my brother's bikes. My brother he's the one who showed me how and he could care less that I'm riding alone. He lives in New York City now, far away from rainy Washington. My Dad wouldn't be too happy if he found out but I don't have to worry about him at all. He can't tell my secret. He's dead . . . just like Tim.

That thought sent a whole new wave of tears down my face. I miss him so much. I just want him back to hold me in his arms and tell me that everything is going to be okay. I still love him and don't think I'll ever stop. I couldn't see any more. I stopped the bike and got off. I pulled off my helmet to wipe my eyes. I don't remember every going this deep into the woods before. I went to put my helmet next to the bike on the ground and it hit my thigh hard. Something poked me sharp in my right pocket. I must be really out of it to hit myself with a helmet. My skin started to sting badly. This is not good. I keep my pocketknife in that pocket.

I looked down at my pocket and it was turning a dark red. " Shit." I muttered. I put my hand in my pocket quickly pulling out pocketknife, which was now covered, in warm blood. One of the blades was out ever so slightly. I knew that that blade was going to give me a problem one of these days. I have been so careful about putting it away in my pocket so it was in the right direction. I must have not been thinking about it in my haze that morning. I was only in that haze because Tim had left me forever. I could be with him so quickly. All I would have to do would be to take this knife and stab myself deep into my broken heart and it would all be over. I held it up to my chest, the point over my heart, pressing ever so lightly into my skin, not making me bleed.

A branched snapped from behind me. I snapped my head to see if there was someone there. Suddenly something hard hit me sending me to the ground. The ground was hard and wet. It felt as if something had bit into my neck. I screamed. There was sharpness in my chest.

I opened my eyes. I looked down to my chest and saw my pocketknife sticking out. There was a guy no more then 19 years old looking down on me from a startle position. His jet-black fell over his face. His skin was stark white. His eyes were black as well they were wide with horror. His features were all sharp. He looked like an angel. His hands were shacking violently. He bent down closer to me. He used one of his trembling hands to push my head gently to the left. He bit into my neck. I didn't scream which surprised me. He sat back up and bit into both of my writs. He had stopped shaking.

" Why are you not screaming?" He asked. His voice was deep and silky and made me feel warm all over.

" I'm not really sure." I said. I was trying to keep my breathing even. It hurt.

" I'm sending you to hell." He said. His black eyes never leaving mine.

" That's okay I was going there anyways." I said and tried to smile.

" I'm so sorry." He whispered

" For what? You saved me. I was going to kill myself." I whispered back to him.

" For killing you." He whispered.

Then I felt it, my world was going up in flames. I felt as if my whole body was on fire. I screamed. He was right. I was going straight to hell. He picked me up and cradled me in his arms as if I was his world. I kept screaming and screaming. I felt a strong breeze.

" Try to relax. It will help." He said over my screams.

I tried to but it was impossible. I clung to his shirt hopping that the fire would go out but it never did. It only got worse. He kept hearing his voice close to my ear. My heart was beating faster and faster. My chest tightened then it felt loose. The pain there had left. A new wave of the burning pain washed over me. I couldn't feel the breeze or hear his voice anymore all I felt was the pain. Then everything went black.

* * *

So do you guys like it so far? PLEASE tell me what you think. 


	3. Brand New

Brand New

I opened my eyes and found myself in a dark room. I was lying on a big soft bed with a deep red comfiture and throw pillows all around me. They ranged from black to forest green. I looked up and say that the bed had a canopy. It was a shear black cloth that wrapped around the bars. I flexed my hands and feet then sat up.

" No screaming?" A soft silky voice said. I remembered that voice. I should be afraid but I wanted to see his face again. I turned my head quickly to see him.

" Should I be screaming?" I asked. He was standing on the other side of the room watching me. He chuckled and I smiled. He came over and sat at the foot of the bed.

" We had this conversation before and then you started to scream in pain. How are you feeling?" He asked.

" I've never felt better." I said. I got up and stud up. My knees gave out on my though and I fell to the floor. " What happened? That's never happened to me before."

" None of this has ever happened to you before." He said. He smiled then helped me up gently his skin never touched mine, though it did fell cold through my sweatshirt. "I'm still expecting you to start to scream in pain any minute now." His perfect smile never left his prefect face. So far as I can tell the rest of him is prefect too. I'm falling for this guy and I don't even know his first name. I should ask him. " What's your name?" He asked

" That's funny I was just about to ask you the same thing." I said.

" I asked you first."

" Ember. And you are?" I asked.

" Brydon." He said proudly. " How old are you?" he added.

" 17. What about you?" I asked

" How about I tell you in a little bit."

" You promise?" I asked

" I promise."

" So Brydon, why can't you tell me now?"

" Your going to be in pain in, lets see, 5 4 3 2 1."

The fire like pain returned. I was screaming. It hurt everywhere. It felt as if I was on fire. Something cold, almost icy was placed on my forehead. I could hear my heart pounding in my chest.

" Ember." Brydon said. I could feel his cool breath on my face. It smelt amazing. The cold thing moved so it was over my heart. It didn't help slow it at all. My heart just kept going faster and faster. It felt as if it was going to come out of my chest. The pain was getting worse every second. Then it just stopped. There was nothing cold but myself. The pressure that was above my heart was lifted off slowly. I opened my eyes.

Brydon smiled. He was leaning on one of his hands almost over me. " How are you feeling now?" He asked. His voice was even more deep and silky then before. I looked up into his eyes. They were a dark brown but were lightened by the flecks of gold in them.

" I feel great." I said. I could hear the ticking of an old clock somewhere off in the distance. " That clock is annoying though." I said. He laughed.

" Yeah Tanya loves that old thing. I don't see why though."

I felt my smile slide off my face. Me and my stupid head. I should have known that someone that looks as good as he does has a girl. He was just being nice to me. Its just too good to be true that someone like me could come around out of no were and have him like me.

His smile slid off of his face. He changed his position so he wasn't leaning on his hand anymore. " What happened to that smile? Humm?" He asked then pushed some of my hair out of my face. His hand was soft and gentle as it brushed the side of my cheek. It made me think of Tim and how he would always push my hair back. I wanted to cry but found that no tears came to my eyes. I looked away from Brydon's godly face. "Ember." He said softly. Something told me he was upset. I turned automatically at the sound of my name. " You have a very pretty name." He said his smile still on his face. It disappeared suddenly. " I'm sorry." He whispered. He got up from the bed. I sat up.

" You have nothing to be sorry for. I didn't mind, honestly. What you just did reminded my of someone that I once knew." I said.

" It caused you grief though."

" That's because he died is all. It was nothing you did. Don't blame yourself." My voice sounded so much different.

" How come your not asking questions?" He asked.

" Okay. How old are you? Does that make you feel any better?" I said he rolled his eyes. I could tell it didn't. " What should I be asking?" He just looked at me. " How about you come over here," I patted a stop next to me on the mattress. " And tell me what I need to know or the answers to the questions I should be asking." I said and smiled. He smiled too and came and sat down next to me.

" You are very strange, but in a good way." He said

" Thanks." I said

" Okay so what I'm about to tell you might shock you a little. I'm not you're your going to like it. You're a vampire." He said. A vampire? One of the living dead? I can't be a vampire there not real. I laughed. He had a serious look on his face.

" You're not kidding." I said now alarmed.

" No I'm not. You were in the wood and you were bleeding. You were there at the wrong place at the wrong time. I was hunting and couldn't resist your smell so I attacked you from behind. I bit you then realized you were human. I pulled away. I sat up and looked at you. You were not frightened at all and that surprised me. Then I saw how badly you were bleeding. Well I really smelt how badly you were breathing. By me attacking you from behind I sent your pocketknife straight into your chest.

"I had three options to pick from. One, I could have sucked you dry. Two, I could have just let you and let you change alone. If I left you then you would have no idea what you were and most likely gone on a killing rampage once you got thirsty. As you can tell that's not a very good idea. And my last choice was to bring you here for you to learn how to live as a vampire, which as you know is what I did." He said.

I said the first question that popped into my head. " Do we eat humans?" He laughed as if my question was the most stupid thing he had ever heard.

" No we don't." He said then told me all about what I needed to know about being a vampire.

After a very long talk and many questions asked he left me to ponder my thoughts. I can't believe it. I'm a vampire. I'm going to live forever. The idea was just so hard to grasp for me. He said I would most likely not be able to remember anything from my human life except for a few important things like things about myself and loved ones. I tried to remember what had happened that week. All I could remember was Tim dying and what I felt like when I was going into the woods but nothing else. That was not something I want to think about at all and if possible I'm not going to ever. There's no point. I'm never going to see him again, not even in heaven. I'm going to hell if I ever die.

I stared at the ruby red walls. I was getting more and more frustrated at the thought of me having to start life all over again. I do know now that the only reason I was going to go into the woods was to kill myself. It wasn't a huge thought then, only something far in the back of my head. Now I can't kill myself. I don't want to have to start over. I want my life to end but now its not going to. I have to move on but I don't think I can. I do have Brydon to look forward to seeing. He seems like someone that I could love and maybe get over Tim. I couldn't stand the frustration anymore. I got up and started to walk around the room.

The room had high ceilings but looked rather empty. There was just the bed I was laying on only a little bit ago, desk with computer and TV. There were tow doors and windows. The windows were both in the front corners of the room telling me that this room was in the front of the house. Both the doors were far from the bed. One was in the middle of the wall facing the bed. It was the one that Brydon had left through, which most likely meant that it lead to the rest of the house. The other I guessed was a closet.

My first step seamed to eco around me. I didn't move but the floor creaked. I ran back to the bead like a cowered. I was surprised at how fast I was. Brydon told me I would be fast but I never thought I would be that fast.

The door that I guessed that lead to the rest of the house opened. A woman with long golden blond hair that flowed to her back came in. Her eyes were a topaz color. She had on a light yellow sundress on that you could tell was a lot of money. She stepped into the room and just looked at me sitting on the bed, looking at her.

" Boy was Brydon right." She said

" What was Brydon right about?" I asked. She was suddenly confused then smiled. " Why are you confused?" I asked

" You have a great power." She said. Now I was the confused one. " Try talking to me through your mind." She said. Why would I do that? I closed my eyes and concentrated, trying it anyways.

"_ Hi_." I said. I should have been able to think of something else to say but I didn't.

" _Very good Ember. I'm Tanya. I haven't said anything. You have been reading my mind_."

Reading her mind? That's like….. like….. " _Whoa_." She laughed out loud.

" So Ember would you like to get cleaned up?" She asked. Her voice didn't float like it did in her head.

I looked down at my clothes. I was in a big sweatshirt and jeans. My sweatshirt had a large hole in the front. It was stained with blood on the chest. My eyes caught red and went down to my jeans. On my right thigh I had a large amount of blood on it too. I looked back up to Tanya. " Uh yeah. That would be good." I said

"Come on then." She said and twirled her hand as if she was a music conductor cutting off a chorus.

I got up and we went into the other door that I thought was a closet. I was right. It was a large walk in closet. Both sides it was lined with mirrored cabinets that held endless amount of clothing. She opened one of the cabinets and pulled out a short black skirt. She closed it and went over to another one and opened it and pulled out a dark navy blue tank top with a low v-neck. She started to giggle.

"What's so funny?" I asked She turned to look at me as we walked to the end of the long straight row of cabinets and came across another door.

" You didn't hear what Brydon was thinking?"

" No"

" Do you hear a buzzing?" She asked I listened closely and I did hear a buzzing.

" Yes."

" Good. That's the sound of all the inner voices. Concentrate on them and pick out one and listen to it." Tanya said.

I listened closely to the buzzing. I could pick out a few words here and there. I listened to the first voice. The first voice was deep and happy. It was definitely a guy. "He's never this happy. I'm sure if this is a good idea but if she makes him this happy then she can stay with us if she would like. Lets just hope that Decklen doesn't want her too." He thought. That was not Brydon but who ever he is he seams to like me and not even know me. I changed to another voice hopping it was Brydon. "Boyshe'sgottenunderhisskin. Shehadstobetwiceashotashesays.Iwanttoseeher. IfBrydon endsupnotwantingherI'lltakeher. Crap.I'llgetyouzombie. I'llgetyouifit'sthelastthingIdo." He thought so fast that his words ran together. I tried the last voice. It was Brydon and he was singing along with a song. " I won't let them take you, I won't let them take you, hell no no. I won't let them take you hell no no." It made me smile.

" I know that song." I said

" I have never seen him so happy. I can under stand the words!" Tanya said excited.

" There was a guy that said that Brydon was happy because of me and there was another guy that thought so fast that his words seamed to connect together. But back to the first guy, do you think that Brydon is so happy because I'm here?" I asked.

Tanya opened the door at the end of the closet. Behind it was a huge bathroom. As soon as you walked in you saw a counter with double sinks and a huge mirror above it. I saw Tanya and a beautiful girl next to her. Oh my god I'm the only one in here with her. Before I knew it I was standing as close as I could to the mirror. My skin was flawless and pale. It was also sharp and angular like Tanya's and Brydon's. My hair was chocolate brown, pin straight and fell just below my shoulders. My eyes were a dark brown with a slight red tint to them.

" He's more then happy. He's in love." Tanya said. My head snapped to the left to see her.

" He's not in love with me." I said and turned back to the mirror.

" Look at you. How could he not be in love with you?" She said. She was standing behind me and I could see her in the mirror.

I pulled myself away from looking at the mirror and looked down at the garnet counter. " This is a dirty rotten joke." I muttered.

" What is my dear?" Tanya asked.

" Brydon doesn't love me. He can't. He doesn't even know me." I muttered angrily.

" My son wouldn't have even given you a chance by bringing you here if he hadn't seen something in you. He didn't leave your side once during the change. He was so worried about you because you had lost so much blood. He wouldn't even leave to change out of his clothes that were covered in your blood. I had to bring him clean clothes. Now I'm leaving you to take a shower. If you have any questions just ask." Tanya said. Something clicked in my head. " My son." I looked up to her.

" Your son? Brydon is your son?" I'm not sure why but it came as a shock to me.

" Yes he is my son as is Decklen." She said with a smile.

" Which one is he?" I asked.

" The one that thinks very fast. I'll show you." She said. I expected her to make a move to leave the room but she didn't. Oh! She's showing him to me in he mind. I concentrated on what she was thinking.

I saw a guy that looked a bit older then Brydon. He had a heart shaped face and sharp features. His eyes were topaz like Tanya's only lighter. His hair was a dark dirty blond almost a light brown. His hair was long and covered his forehead and almost his eyes. He flipped it to the left and it fell neatly in place. It curled out around his ears and the nape of his neck. Over all he was very hot but my mind wondered back to Brydon the to Tim who looked a lot like him.

" Who was the other guy?" I asked referring to the one that was happy that Brydon was happy.

" That's Lue. He's my husband. This is what he looks like." Tanya said.

She showed me a not very tall man with a very square chin and shark features. He had dark short hair and topaz eyes just like herself. She showed me him very quickly. " I hope you stay with us. It will be so nice to have another woman in the house. Now I know how important showers are so I'm going to let you take one. Bye now." She said and turned and left the room, closing the door behind her.


	4. The Talk

The Talk 

I grabbed a towel as I stepped out of the huge glass shower to dry off. I dried off and put on the clothes that Tanya had given me. I looked into the mirror to see if I looked okay. The clothes were snug fitting, making me look like I was a tramp. The skirt hardly covered the-butt-that-I-had-always-wanted. The shirt showed off cleavage that I never knew I had. The bad thing though was it showed off the white scar that I had gotten from the knife.

" Ember?" Tanya said in my head.

" Yeah?"

" You done yet?"

" Yeah." I went over to the bathroom door and opened it.

" Good go to Brydon's room. He's been going nuts!"

" Where's his room?" I asked. I was now back in the bedroom.

" Follow the music." She thought then her voice was gone.

This shouldn't be too hard. I opened the door that Tanya had come in from. It revealed a long hallway that went to the right. I could hear the music now. There was a door across from me. It was a dark cherry wood. I didn't dare go in. I turned to the right, the only way that I could go. I walked slowly looking around. I saw that the long hallway had a dark maple chair rail that matched the door that I had seen coming out from the bedroom. The walls were a dark forest green and I walked on a nice soft, plush dark red carpet. They must like red and green in this house. I passed a staircase that was to my left. There were three steps then a landing and it then turned right. I kept walking and passed two more doors, one to my left and the other to my right. The music was getting stronger with every step. I finally found it. It was the second to last door. The door looked as if it was pulsing from the bass. It was also the same dark cherry wood. I knocked on the door three times. The music suddenly became soft and the door opened.

I looked up to see him, he almost blocked the whole doorway with his body. Brydon's eyes went wide when he saw me. He was wearing a dark gray shirt that clung to his chest and dark jeans. It seemed to set off the gold in his eyes. I could see the sculpted muscles. It made me think about how it would feel if he held me in his strong arms and how his washboard abs would feel to the touch. I listened to what he was thinking to see if he felt the same way.

_" Wow… she… she looks… beautiful."_ A picture of us formed in his mind. He was holding me so close that every part of me was touching him. He was looking down at me and we were both smiling wide. He had one arm around my waist and I was resting both of my hands on his chest. He was running his fingers through my hair. " I bet her hair is so soft. She has no idea how much I"

I stopped listing to him. I don't want to hear what else he's thinking. " Hey." I said calmly.

" Hey." We both smiled. " You wanna… umm… come in?" He said stepping aside so I could get in.

" Thanks." I said and stepped in.

He had a large bed pushed in the corner. I could have seen it from the doorway if he wasn't standing in the way. About three feet from the bed, to the left, he has a large double window. I turned to see what he had up against the wall to my left. He had a desk made out of a light maple wood. It had a computer with a flat screen placed on it. I looked to the far wall. It had an impressive stereo system built into the wall. It was a shinny silver. On either side of it was a door. I sat down on his made bed. He sat down next to me so close that his upper arm was touching my shoulder. I had no Idea what to say to him. We sat there and said nothing. I finally asked what was behind the doors.

" Closet and bathroom." He said. He was looking down at his shoes. I felt stupid for asking that.

I listened to what he was thinking. " Don't look at her. Don't look at her. Don't look at her." He kept saying to himself over and over in his mind.

" Why don't you want to look at me?" I asked.

" You talked to Tanya?"

" Yes."

" As you know her power is to read minds. Mine is to tell what other people are felling around me. Like right now you're confused about whether to be happy or sad and that's making you frustrated. You're a little horny and you feel stupid. Your not stupid so don't even think it." He said.

" You never did answer my first question. Why wont you look at me?" He didn't answer me and made no move to. I tried to read his mind and got nothing. We must have sat there for close to an hour, me trying to read his mind and him not saying a word. I just became so frustrated. " You know what, I'm done." I got up. " I'm so frustrated with you. I came in here to find out you and you shut me out! I was hopping that maybe we could be friends or maybe more," His head snapped up. " but we can't even talk to each other!" I yelled and ran out of his room and to the stairs that I say on my way to his room. I could hear him running behind me.

The first person I saw was Decklen. Boy was he hot, but not like Brydon. I'm not sure why but looking at him made me think of all the hot thinks about Brydon. Decklen's dirty blond hair had some curls to it and it looked as if the sun highlighted it. His eyes were topaz like Tanya's. He was much hotter in person then in Tanya's mind. He had a confused expression on his face. " _Wow she is REALLY hot."_ He thought. I passed him and felt his eyes fallow me. " _Were is she going?_"

" Ember!" Brydon yelled from behind me. I went through the first door that I knew would lead me outside. " Ember stop!" Brydon yelled. I turned around once I was about 20 feet away from the house. He was standing in the doorway. I kept walking way slowly, backward.

" Why the hell should I?" I yelled at him.

" Come back." He sounded upset and I suddenly felt bad but my rage got the best of me.

" Why? So you can shut me out again!" I yelled.

" No so I can tell you something." His voice was quiet. I stud not moving, waiting for him to tell me. He didn't make a move to tell me.

" Spit it out!" I yelled frustrated.

His whole body tightened and this was the first time I was afraid of what I was and the people I was with. He looked as if he was about to kill me. I knew I had hit a bad cord and was regretting it." You know what? FUCK YOU! I wish I just sucked you dry. Go find whatever the hell his name is. Oh yeah, TIM!" He yelled. I felt like someone had hit me in the gut as hard as they could. My longs felt like they wouldn't let any air in as I breathed harder then I had a minute ago. It was as if he had just ripped me apart from the inside out.

I took off running. I had no idea were I was going but I could care less. I was deep into the woods. I realized I was crying when my breathing came out in short and ragged breaths. My breathing came harder and I fell to the ground and sobbed so hard that my body went into convulsions.

A hand came down softly on my shoulder. " Ember." A soft male voice said from next to me. The voice was not one that I remembered. I choked back sobs and opened my eyes. It was dark out. I sat up. I saw the outline of the guy. I focused in on him. It was Decklen. "Ember its okay. Relax. Everything is going to be okay. I'm not going to let him treat you like that. I'm going to take you home now and everything is going to be fine." He said

" No!" I started to cry again. I don't want to go back and see Brydon. I trusted him. He's just going to throw Tim back in my face. He has no idea how much that hurt. "I don't want to go back and see him. I don't want to Decklen." I sobbed.

" Its okay. I'll take care of you." He said. He picked me up like a small child and held me close to his chest. I put my arms around his neck and cried tearlessly onto his shoulder. " Its okay." He kept saying and rubbed my back lightly. His words and touch were soothing. I felt like I could trust him.

" Decklen?" I asked

" Yeah?"

"I need you to promise me and really promise me that you will not bring up Tim like Brydon did." I said

" I promise." He said. I listened to what he was thinking. _" What really happened with this Tim guy?"_

" Do you really want to know what happened?" I asked.

" Know what?" Decklen asked, playing dumb.

" Who Tim was." I said.

" Wait. How did you know that's what I was thinking?" He asked.

" Tanya said I'm like a sponge. I take other vampire's powers. I took her ability to read minds, Brydon's ability to feel emotions and your ability to…" I realized I had no idea what his power was.

" To track. That's how I found you. See when I was alive I was in one of the New York City gangs. That was way back when they didn't have much more then Manhattan. I went around and found the people that we wanted in our gang or didn't want to live." He said.

" Wow." He was one of toughs' rough and tough guys.

" Yeah. So umm could you tell me this way I can watch what I say and not upset you?" He asked.

" Oh yeah, Tim." I put my head on his shoulder. " Tim was my best friend, my boyfriend and I love him. He told me that he loved me too but then I saw him kissing another girl. I felt so betrayed. He had never meant it when he said that he loved me. I broke up with him that night just because I was upset and I didn't think I could trust him anymore. I still loved him though. That night he went out with some of his guy friends and got high. He died that night. If I hadn't broken up with him that night then he wouldn't have died and then I wouldn't have put my pocketknife in my pocket wrong and I wouldn't have gotten cut. Then I wouldn't have been bleeding and your brother wouldn't have bitten me. There for I wouldn't be in this mess that I'm in now." I said.

Decklen was quiet for a long time. " No it's his fault for kissing that girl." He said his voice low. I still couldn't help but feel guilty for his death though.

* * *

Hey guys! Sorry for the wait and for the spelling and stuff like that. I have 2 chapters writen but not typed so if I get up to 30 reviews by Friday I'll give you at least part of the next chapter if not the whole thing, which is long, by the way. R&R GUYS!


	5. NOTE FROM ME

Okay so I have a question for you guys. Do you like long chapters or short ones?

The good thing about short chapters is that I can put more chapters out faster and get

more reviews. Personally I like short chapters but new chapters everyday. Which I will

try to do if I write short ones. If I have long chapters then you, the reader will have to

wait longer (a week or so) for me to update and the story will be shorter. Please tell me what you think

in a review.


	6. I Love You

I love you guys! Thank you so much for the reviews. I decided that 30 reviews was a little bit unfair and my frist pick was 20 and that would only mean one more review, so I'm updating. I'm going with short chapters now so I can update close to everyday and keep you and myself happy because nothing bothers me more then someone who goes weeks without updating. I'm warning you that when it comes to words that are "colorful" and may be offencive to some people, I do use them a lot. They just tend to slip out but whatever. So here it is and oh yeah, I don't own Twilight and New Moon. I hope you like it! R&R!

* * *

I Love You

It had been a week since my first fight with Brydon. Tanya was so wrong about him loving me. The fights have been only getting worse. His music has been nothing but guys screaming with a hard bass part and electric guitar. I can't help but feel a little bit sorry for him. He seams so angry with the world and especially me. It kills me to think that things are not going to go back to how they were when I was first changed. He was there for me and he really seamed, now that I think about it, like he did like me but now I know that that's a whole lot of bullshit.

I want hi m to be happy and I know that's wrong for me to feel because pretty much wants me dead and the only thing that is holding him back is his very protective brother. I know that I should hate him with every fiber of my being but I don't and I can't help that I just want him to be happy.

I can't even read his mind anymore. All I get is as if there is a locked door and I don't have the key to it. Tanya said that he's blocking us. I can feel how worried Tanya is about him and its scaring me shitless. Decklen is so annoyed at him for being such an ass to me. He's been ready to ice him since the first fight we had.

The soft comfy tan sofa was engulfing me. The lights were off leaving the room movie theater dark. The lights from the TV danced on the wall. Gunshots and sounds of war rang out through the room. The actors in the movie were surprisingly doing a very well job of dying.

Suddenly my face went crashing down into the cushions of the sofa and my arms were pined just above the small of my back. Then I felt the pressure of someone on me.

" Get off of me!" I yelled. My movie was changed to a screamo band and I knew it was Brydon.

" How about…. NO!" He yelled back

" GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!"

" MAKE ME!" Then he started to scream along with the band. I tried to wiggle out from under him but it was no use. " HA! You're stuck!" He yelled and then laughed at me.

" Get the hell off of her!" Decklen yelled. I felt Brydon being forced off of me. I sat up quickly. " What is your problem?" Decklen asked his now restrained brother.

" I don't have one!" Brydon yelled

" Stop it I've had enough of this!" Lue yelled stepping into the room.

" I bet that you watched that movie with TIM and you wish he was here. But, I hate to brake it to you sweet heart, your never going to see that movie with him again because he's DEAD because of what YOU did to HIM!" Brydon yelled.

I should have expected him to say something about Tim. He always does every time. Then I end up crying in Decklen's room with him trying to comfort me.

Decklen shoved his brother aside and ran to me, putting his strong arms around me. I started to sob into his chest. He picked me up like he always does and took me to his room. He sat down on his bed with me on his lap. He whispered soothing words into my ear. After a wile I stopped crying. He did something that he never does. He leaned back so he was lying down on the bed with me still in his arms. I was laying half on him and half on the bed. I rested my head in his extremely sculpted and hard chest. I closed my eyes and tried to relax. He pushed some hair away from my face. I felt his lips come down on the top of my head. He's never kissed me before.

" Ember." He said softly as he stroked my cheek.

" Hmm?" I was slightly alarmed now but didn't want to let it show.

" I know you don't feel this way but I want to let you know that I love you and I'm not going to let anything happen to you. Ever. I would rather before I let something bad happen to you. Hopefully someday you will feel the same way for me too." He murmured softly.

Boy he just made this a lot more complicated. Decklen is great but he's more like a brother then a lover to me. I love him but not in that way and plus, he can't love me or he could just be saying that he does love me for the hell of it.

" Decklen, I love you but more like a strong protective brother." I said

" You do? So there is a God. I thought you were going to start flipping out on me in a really bad way." He said

" Really? Why would I do that?" I asked

" I'm not really sure but I'm really glad that you're not upset about it. I'm gonna close to me like we are right now if you don't mind."

" I don't mind. I honestly like having someone close like this." I said.

He kissed my head. " You want to finish watching your movie?" He asked sitting up.

I sat up. " Brydon is down there."

" Not for long." He said then ran out the door and most likely to the stairs.


	7. The Fight

The Fight

I ran down stairs after him. " Remote." I herd Decklen say.

" Hell no!" Brydon yelled back as I raced into the room.

Decklen had a tight hole on Brydon. I saw the remote on the sofa. I grabbed it quickly. I switched the channel back to the movie I was watching. Brydon somehow got out of Decklen's hold and tried to grab the remote from me. We tugged on it as if we were five year olds.

" Let go!" He yelled

" No I was watching TV first!" I yelled then kicked him in the stomach. He went flying backward into the 64-inch TV, making it fall over and cracking the screen loudly.

" What the hell happened?" Tanya yelled as she came into the room with Lue on her heals.

" BITCH!" Brydon yelled getting up.

" ASSHOLE!" I yelled back.

" ENOUGH!" Lue yelled. I turned to face him. "I have had it with you two fighting." He said to Brydon and myself. Then he turned to face me. " Ember you're leaving." He said strongly.

" WHAT!" Both the brothers yelled.

" She can't go!" Decklen yelled. He came up to me and put his arms around my waist and held me close to him. Brydon was standing right in front of me and I could see him fold his arms across his chest.

" She's going." Lue said forcefully.

He has every right to kick me out. I've just caused chaos in his house. I've made one of his son's mad with rage and the other one pretty much stalks me about. I've turned their family upside down.

"Ember," I turned to Tanya. " Don't take it personally. Your family but your fighting with Brydon has gone too far."

" If she goes then I go too." Decklen interjected. Now that's just stupid. He shouldn't have to leave because of my mess-ups. I turned around in his arms. I did the only thing I could do with my arms, I rested them on his chest.

" Decklen, I'll be fine. I can take care of myself." I said. I could hear Brydon growling lightly behind me.

" **I **won't be fine knowing that you're out there alone." He said as his grip tightened around me.

" Let her go." Brydon growled. He could tell that I wasn't really okay with how tight Decklen was holding me. I turned around to look at him. His eyes were black. This time was the first time I have ever seen them so dark from anger.

" You can't just kick her out. You said it your self mom, she's family." Decklen said. He wasn't yelling but he sounded as if he was about to start to cry any second.

" She won't be going far. She's going to go live with Peder Carroll." Tanya said.

" They live in London!" Brydon said his eyes going wide with, what seamed like, fear.

" They just moved outside of Vancouver a few weeks ago and they found a boy who was bitten in the woods. Now Ember and him can lean control together. Isn't that great!" Lue said.

" No!" Both the brothers yelled.

I was surprised at how much Brydon did want me to stay. I still have left over feelings for him, that no matter what I've done they just won't go away.

Every now and then I ketch myself thinking about him. I some times think about how different it would be if we never did fight and how close we would be with each other. I think about how sweet he was when I first came here and how he pushed my hair away from my face. It felt so strange when he did it then but now I can't help think about what it would be like if I let him do it again and maybe he would want to do it on his own.

I would let him touch me and kiss me if he wanted to. I wouldn't be able to love him though. I still love Tim. I don't want to love him. I shouldn't love him. He hurt me and I'm never going to see him again. He was my life and the only thing that mattered to me. I would have done anything for him. He knew that. Then what does he go and do? He kissed another girl as if I never existed. I felt like killing him and at the same time I wanted to kill myself for I had failed him.

" The deal was when something was broken in one of your fights she was going to leave. Isn't that right Brydon?" Lue asked Brydon.

Brydon looked down at his feet as if ashamed. " Yes Sr." He mumbled. I felt a flash of anger then betrayal and frustration. He looked back up quickly and to me. "Ember I can explain." He said quickly. " Lue had told me and I was going to tell you but you were off with Decklen behind closed doors doing god knows what so I didn't get to tell you." He sounded like he was telling the truth.

I pushed Decklen's arms off of my waist. He was holding on way to tight for my liking. " Sure Brydon. You just hold that information against me so once you didn't want me around any more you could just brake something while we fight." I knew that that wasn't the truth and didn't want to believe it myself. Frustration just got the best of me.

" That's not what it was like." He said.

" I don't want to hear it." I spat.

" Fine." He crossed his arms across his chest in frustration.

I felt bad for being such a snot. Why do I have to always be like that? I like him, I know I do, but why do I have to act like a total ass to him? I know, because **I am** an ass.

" Decklen, Brydon clean up the TV. Ember I'll help you pack." Tanya said.

" Can't she wait to pack till morning?" Decklen asked

" No. She's leaving as soon as she's done packing." Lue said from the other room.

" But it's 4 in the morning." Brydon wined.

" So? Hop to it boys! You'll get to spend more time with her if you get your work done." Lue said now standing in the doorway.


	8. Packing

Thank you guys sooooooooo much for all the reviews. Keep them coming. I don't think that I'll be able to update on any Friday because I have some things to do after school, but not till later so I'll try to give you guys a chapter but, don't be upset if there is not one here. I just wanted to let you know please don't be mad and don't hate Brydon. You can hate…. Tim…. I guess…. if you really want to. I'm not really sure if I should have just said that but oh well. Okay now here is, the chapter.

* * *

Packing 

Surprisingly they both got to work. Tanya grabbed me by the arm and pulled me upstairs. We went into the guest bedroom, which had all of my things in it, mostly clothing. Tanya likes to shop over the computer because you can do it 24/7so she got me tons of things. She pulled a suitcase out from under my bed that I didn't even know was there.

" Sorry about you having to leave. Peder is a very sweet man along with his wife and children." She said.

" Children?" This guy has more then one kid?

" Oh well, I only know one of his son's. He has two. The other is the boy that was changed. Well the one son that I do know his name is Matt. He's 14 and can be a handful at times. He can be very wild. It will good for him to have an older brother." She said.

" Wait, the other boy is older." It wasn't a question. I said as I watched her put my clothes into the suitcase.

" Yes he's about your age. I don't remember exactly, maybe 18. I'm not really sure though. I know you, you can take care of your self."

I was quiet as I helped put my belongings slowly into the suitcase. " Thank you for letting me stay here and I'm sorry that I've thrown your lives into chaos. Its really horrible for me to have after all that you have done for me." I said to her.

" Oh don't even thank us we would have never turned you away. I really don't want you to leave, honestly but Brydon, he's…. he's…."

" He hates me." I said finishing her sentence for her.

" No he doesn't hate you. He's just confused and frustrated with this. I think that he really is upset with himself about biting you in the first place. I can tell that he really does like you. Any of us could tell that he does. I think he's just afraid of loving you."

" I don't know anymore." I said diverting my eyes from her.

" As for Decklen he won't part from you. I won't be surprised if he shows up here in a few seconds."

Just then there was a sharp knock on the door. Brydon was standing in the doorway. " Can I talk to you?" He asked quietly and gently. He was looking at Tanya as if telling her something.

" I'll be back later." She said then left the room.

Brydon came in and closed the door behind him. I turned my attention to the clothes on the bed.

" I'm sorry. I've been a real asshole and I disserve to be treated like one. You did nothing for me to treat you like I have for the last week." He said.

I couldn't say anything. I was just so shocked that he just said that he was sorry to me. I just looked down at the suitcase. He sat down on the bed next to the suitcase. We didn't say anything. He touched the ribs of the light aqua blue tank top that was lying on top. " Please say something." He pleaded.

" I honestly have no idea what to say." I mumbled

" Well that's a start. Ember," He said my name so delicately as if it was full of love. " I want you to stay." He said softly.

I looked up from the suitcase and into his eyes. " How do I know your not lying to me?" I asked

He was quiet for a moment, as if speechless. Then suddenly he spoke. " You don't. It's whether or not you find me honorable enough to be telling the truth." He said then got up and left without me being able to say a word.

Ugh why does he do that? He just says something then leaves without a response. I want to believe him but I'm not sure if I can. I know I have to be able to trust him if I want this, us, to go further. There's no hope left in that now though. I'm leaving. I'll most likely never see him again. That hurts to think that. Crap. That shouldn't hurt but it does hurt because I know he doesn't feel the same way I do.


	9. Ember

Well this is just because I love you guys and that, after much thought I know I will not be able to update tomorrow. Please R&R.

* * *

Brydon POV

Ember

She's leaving. She's leaving. Those words kept running over and over in my head. She can't be leaving. This is my entire fault.

Why did I have to be such an asshole and take everything out on her? She's an angel. She shouldn't get crap like this. I feel so horrible for doing this to her.

I took her life away. I took away her friends, her family, her other lovers that she would have had after Tim. I damned her to this hellhole for the rest forever. If I could have saved her from this I would have. I would have given up my life to keep her living. I didn't know what happened until she was on the ground. The blood was warm and sweet as it ran down my throat. It was like nothing I had ever tasted. Nothing I ever tasted I reminded myself. I knew I had bitten a human then. I quickly pulled away to see I was right.

I swear my dead heart did beat in that second. I felt like I had died and gone to heaven. She was so beautiful, so prefect. I knew I was taking her back with me then. I said to myself that she was the one for me. I didn't leave her side once I got her home. She had lost so much blood from the knife. If she had died I wouldn't know what I would have done.

I did everything I could to make her more comfortable. I kept my cold hand on her forehead. I tried to calm her when she screamed. I tried everything I knew that might help her.

She slept through the first day and all of the second. We talked mostly the third. It was amazing that she could even talk to me calmly like she did. She told me her name then. Ember. The most beautiful name I have ever heard. It fits her well, now even more from before. She is the most beautiful thing to ever walk the planet.

It took every part of me to not rip Decklen up for holding her the way he was when we were down stairs. I was angry for him holding her like he was and angry because she was letting him. He would bring girls home all the time before Ember came. He can do so, he's much better looking then I am. I never had a chance with Ember and now I really don't. Because of me she's leaving.

I was out of my chair before I knew it and standing in the hall. I have to stop her from leaving or at least tell her how I feel. Decklen had he bag in one hand and she was walking to the stairs behind him.

"_Ember_." I thought. Her head snapped up to look at me. She stopped walking. She smiled a tiny smile that quickly slid off her face. "_I want to talk to you._" I thought again.

" I'll be down in a second Decklen. I have to do something." She said her eyes never leaving mine.

" Take your time." Decklen said now fully down the stairs. She walked over to me and stopped a few inches away. I never realized it but she was a whole head shorter then I am.

" I'm sorry. I truly am. I don't want you to go." I blurted out. She looked at me hard then her eyes softened. I used my power to see what she was feeling. She was trying to keep herself together. " Ember, please believe me. Please trust me." She looked down at the floor. I used my index finger and pushed her face up to look at me. " Please." She bit down her lip as if trying to hold back tears.

" I know." She said softly

" Then don't go." My hand found hers and I weaved my fingers through hers. She looked down at our hands and smiled. It slid off again and she looked up.

" I have to go." She said softly. She kissed my cheek then gave my hand a squeeze and the she was gone.

I ran outside and the car was all ready gone. The sun was pecking up over the horizon. Sunrise. She left me at sunrise. " I hate sunrise." I muttered I shoved my hands deep into my pockets and turned to go inside.


	10. Leaving

Leaving

I never thought that leaving Brydon would be so hard. I got in the car and Tanya pulled out of the spot in the driveway and headed away from the house. I glanced out the rearview mirror to get one last glimpse of the house. He was standing looking down the driveway motionless. It took everything in me not to get out of the car and run back to him. I took in a deep breath and relaxed at the speed we were traveling. I've never liked going slow.

" Ember I know how hard it is leaving them." Tanya said.

" No you don't. You get to see them again. I don't."

" Decklen will come and see you." She said. It's not Decklen that I want to come see me. " You never end the surprises do you? You care about Brydon very much. Your mind is just him."

" Please stop. You're not making this any easier. I have to start a life with out them." I said.

" I know my boys, it will be hell when I get back and they know that your not there. I wont be surprised if they are fighting about you right now."

" Did you say that to make me feel better, because if you did it just made it twice as bad."

" No but this is to make you feel better." She said. She kept one hand on the wheel and her other hand went around the back of her seat. She pulled out a box and handed it to me. It was wrapped in gold paper. " Open it." She said.

I pulled off the paper and it reveled a brown box. I opened it and it held a sleek silver cell phone, charger and a key. " What's the key for?" I asked.

" It's a key to the house. You're a part of the family so you get a key. You can come over any time you would like. We each have a cell phone and you can call anyone of us anytime you want. All of our numbers are already in the phone and we all have yours so don't be surprised if you get a call within the next few hours."

" Thank you." I said.

We talked about cars and speed for the rest of the drive. Tanya told me all about the Audi we were in. If there was a guy in the car he would have thought that our conversation would have been very funny. It's not everyday that you see two women talking about cars.

We pulled up to a light blue house. You would have never thought that vampires lived in the house. It was a classic two-story house and had trees lining the property. The house was out side of town and only took us about 20 minutes to get there driving at about 90 mph the whole way. There didn't seem to be any other houses around. That's good. No humans around, no slip-ups.

" Are you ready?" Tanya asked

" Am I ever going to be?" I asked Tanya laughed a little and got out of the car. I went to reach for the door handle and the door opened.

" And you thought that you could get rid of me." Decklen said. I rolled my eyes and smiled. He held his hand out to help me out of the car. I didn't need it but it was a thought full thing that he did so I took his hand. I took my box too.

" You track us?" I asked.

" Yep." He said

" Stalker." I mumbled joking. He just smiled.

A short woman with dirty blond hair came running human pace out of the house towards us. " Tanya!" she yelled happy to see her.

" Colleen!" Tanya yelled and ran to her. They exchanged a quick hug and walked to Decklen and I. The woman named Colleen looked at me all most as if she was surprised.

" Its impossible to not have self esteem points taken looking at you. Tanya here wanted me to keep a wishful thinking that after your stay I wouldn't be a depressed vampire but boy Tanya that's not going to happen. God you mush have been with every boy in your school." Colleen said.

" Nope. Only one guy." I said

" But now I see you have Decklen. Good pick." She said smiling.

" Oh, no. He's just my stalker." I said with a smile elbowing him in the ribs. Tanya and Colleen both laughed.

" I'm Colleen." She said extending her hand.

" I'm Ember." I said shacking her hand. Her eyes widened unmistakably with shock.

" Why don't you come in. Oh and its good to see you Decklen but Matt is here." She said a tad apprehensive.

" I'll try not to provoke him." He said. I'll ask him what he meant about that later.

We fallowed Colleen into the house. It was beautiful. The floor plan was open so you could see from one room to the next. We walked into a living room. The couches were dark brown leather. A boy with black, wild, curly hair was sitting on the floor playing video games. He turned around suddenly. He looked straight into my eyes. His eyes were a cold ice blue. No vampire had blue eyes except Matt from what Brydon told me. The reason why they are blue is just like blue stars. Blue stars are more hot the yellow stars. The fire in him is hotter then if you started a fire.

" Is she staying Mom?" He asked

" Yes she is, so be nice." Colleen said to Matt.

" I will." He said then turned back to his video games.

My hands started to tingle then the rest of my body soon after. I started to become hot. I haven't been hot since I became a vampire.

" Matt how do you control it?" Tanya asked.

" Think of something that really cold when I have an out burst." He said looking at the TV.

" Do as he says." Tanya said to me.

I thought of the cold thing that Brydon put on my forehead. The heat suddenly went away and I felt fine.

" Ember this is Matt. Matt say hello to Ember." Colleen said.

He turned around. " Hey." He said looking at me. I gave him a weak wave. He looked to Colleen. " Mom, Tim is going to kill you." He said.

" No it will work out." Colleen said to him.

" Keep telling yourself that." He said and turned back to the TV.

Holy fuck! I was so into this kid and how odd he is that I didn't realize what he said. I stiffened. He said Tim. Tim.

" Relax its going to be okay." Decklen whispered into my ear. I didn't relax. How could I? I'm going to have to live with someone that has the same name of the guy that I love. I can't do this. This is going to be hell.

" Matt will you go get your brother?" Colleen asked.

" He's not my brother." He grumbled but put his controller down and went up the stairs behind us.

" Sit down, relax." Colleen said.

We sat down. Decklen put his arm around me and I turned to him.

" Stop. I had to say good-bye to you once already and I'm not looking forward to having to say it again. Please don't make it any harder." I said to him.

He moved his arm. " I don't have to be Brydon to see how upset you are." He whispered to me.

I could hear them coming down the stairs behind me. I couldn't bring myself to look.

" _Ember look_!" Tanya shouted at me in her head. I squeezed my eyes shut. "_Ember it's him. It's Tim!"_ She shouted to me in her head. She was trying to trick me. I knew that when I showed her what he looked like it would come back to haunt me.

* * *

I am so sorry I didn't update yesterday. I had to help my Dad take a tree near my house down. Well it wasn't all of the treee but a HUGE part of it. I'm feeling crappy so leave me A LOT of reviews to make me feel better. 


	11. Tim

Warning: Fluff ahead

* * *

Tim

" Ember!" It was Tim's soft, deep, cool voice.

I tuned around and there he was. My breath hitched. He looked different but it was a good different. His long angular face was a bit more angular. His blue green eyes were a rustic red. His long, light brown hair was messy around his forehead and his neck as always. I jumped over the back of the couch without even thinking. His arms went around my waist and he picked me up. My arms went around his neck and my legs around his waist. His lips came down on mine, hard and strong. The world felt okay again.

" Eww. God, no one wants to see that." Matt yelled. Tim smiled against my lips. He stumbled backward and sat on the stairs. He pulled away.

" I'm so sorry. Its all my fault." I cried.

" It's may fault not yours." He said. He kissed me and I pulled away.

" Its-," He cut me off with a kiss. " my fault."

" No its not."

" Yes-, it-, is."

" No its not."

" Yes-, it-, is." He was making it a real habit of kissing me in between each word. He got up with me in his arms and started going upstairs.

" Tim." We both looked to see who it was. A man with a muscular build was standing in the living room. His arms were crossed tightly across his chest.

" Yeah?"

" Let her say good-bye to Tanya." He said in a gruff voice.

Tim put me down. I looked over to Tanya who was sitting on the couch. She didn't look very happy. I turned back to Tim quickly and kissed his cheek. My gut twisted. I had kissed Brydon the same way. I had left him alone in the hallway, stunned. I suddenly felt as if I was going to be sick. I turned away from Tim quickly and went down the stairs. I stud next to Tanya.

"_Decklen couldn't stand to see you run back to the one that hurt you so bad."_ She thought.

_" I'm sorry that I upset him and I'm sorry that I upset you. What would you have done in my case Tanya? I love him. What if you thought you lose Lue, and then suddenly he was standing, in the flesh in front of you, alive? You would have gone running to him like I did to Tim."_

_" You don't love him. If you did then you wouldn't have been so confused and see or think about Brydon the way you do. Just make the right choice Ember. Think it through and come back when you're ready. I'll be here for you. Good luck." _She thought. She hugged me quickly then left.

Tim picked me up bridal style. " Now can I take her?" He asked.

" Tomorrow when I get home from work you two both begin control." The man with the gruff voice that I guess to be Peder said.

" Yes Sr." I said. He smiled.

" You know I think I might like you Ember." Peder said.

" Thank you Sr." I said as Tim ran me upstairs.


	12. Alone Time

Ko guys I'm really sick so give me a brake if this chapter sucks.

* * *

Alone Time

He kicked the door closed with the heal of his foot. I looked up to his face. His smile was huge and happy. He jumped onto the bed, landing on his back, not letting me go. I just hugged him harder because of it.

" What happened Tim?" I asked resting my head on his chest. He nuzzled his head into my neck.

" I got bit, can't you tell?" He said mocking me.

" No what made you come al the way out here? Why did you leave?" I asked

" Benny got a new guy that gave him the stash up here in Vancouver. We came up here to get it then went to the woods to smoke some. I don't really remember much but I do remember not being able to think about anything but you. Benny even started to yell at me for not inhaling right. I smoked a lot more then he did and I just remember falling and then a hell of a lot of pain.

" When Peder told me what I had become I was really upset because I knew I would never get to see you again. I got mad and I tried to leave. Matt stopped me. He almost killed me. I'm glad I didn't leave now because I wouldn't have gotten to see you again." He said. The hot tingling feeling came back. I thought about snow. The tingling stopped but I was still hot. I pulled off my black zip up sweatshirt. " You hot of something?" Tim asked.

" Yeah. Why?" I asked throwing it on the floor.

" What's your power?" He asked

" Anyone's that I've met."

" What?" He asked confused

" Tanya, the woman that I came with,"

" Yeah what was that whole good-bye about?" He asked cutting me off.

" I can read minds and so can she. We said everything that was needed to be said telepathically." I said

" So you can read my mind? What am I thinking right now?" He asked. I thought about what he was thinking. " _You better let me hole you tight or I might not ever let you go._" He thought.

I smiled. " You want me to let you hold me tight or you wont ever let me go."

" So very true." He said with a smile. He pulled my down on the bed. His hands felt ice cold. The tingling came back and I concentrated on how cold his hands were. The tingling went away but I still felt hot. " You're smokin' hot babe." He mumbled into my hair.

" Thanks." I mumbled back.

" No really, you feel like you have a fever."

" We can't get sick Timmy." I said looking up at him. He looked me in the eyes.

" Well that explains it."

" Explains what?" I asked.

" Your eyes, their blue. Your like Matt." He said.

" Is that a bad thing?" I asked

" Ummm… well you could… ummm… kill me."

" So you could kill me." I said. Why is he so afraid?

" But you have the upper hand. You can set things on fire." Fire. That's cool. I've always been a bit of a pyro.

" Oh. Okay." I don't really know what to say. He stroked my hair.

" Your so hot." He said.

" I know. You told me."

" I wonder…"

" Wonder what?" I asked

" Ember?" I turned my head to look up at him and was met by his lips.

We kissed for a long time. It was good to have him kiss me again but it felt so wrong. I kept thinking about Brydon. I kept thinking about the things that we could have done together. All the tings we could have done as friends. I also thought about what it would have been like if we were more then just friends.

I kept smiling thinking about it. That would only put Tim on edge and make him think he was doing a good job and then he would kiss me harder. That really only made it harder for me to kiss him. I'm not sure how long I can keep this up for. Maybe my thoughts of Brydon will go away. Lets hope so.


	13. Winning

Winning

Decklen POV

I ran out of that house as quickly as I could. How could she just go back to him after he hurt her so badly? She can do so much better then him. He doesn't even seem like he cares about her. This is hell. The one guy that we all thought was dead happens to be alive and a vampire. She's going to be spending hours with him learning control. When there not learning control they will be doing god knows what. My stomach tightened thinking about that. Rage filled me. She is wonderful and dissevers someone that won't hurt her like he ever did.

I have to hunt. I tracked a bear to relive some anger. When I finally found the bear I pretended it was Tim and attacked it. The bear put up a good fight. I wrestled with it for a little bit the got bored and snapped its neck. I quickly sucked it dry and felt much better. I uprooted a close by tree and put the limp body under it. No one would find it there.

I walked slowly through the woods towards the house. How can I tell Brydon? He likes her a lot. I can't believe I didn't see it before. He's even more in love with her then I am. He was always afraid to love her that's why he's always fought with her. He shouldn't be afraid. I don't love her as mush as he does so there is no competition between us. I've never been able to see myself with her, as I wanted us to be. I was her protector. I loved her because of it but it wasn't love, real love. It was sibling love. Well that's a good thing to have clear in my head now. I started to run to the house.

How do I tell Brydon that she's with Tim now? I guess I should just come out and tell him. How is he going to react though? I don't want him doing something really stupid. I could see the house now. I ran in and saw Tanya reading a book.

" You didn't tell Brydon did you?" I asked her.

" No I didn't I thought you would want to." She said.

" Thanks mom." I said.

She looked up and smiled at me. " Your welcome but I think you should get cleaned up before you tell him."

I looked down at my shirt. It was covered in mud along with my pants. " Yeah I guess your right." I said. I ran up the stairs and into the shower. I washed my self quickly and got dressed into clean clothes.

I walked to Brydon's room. I could hear his music playing softly. He wasn't angry but sad. The music was low and soft and mostly acoustic. I knocked on his door.

" Yeah?" He said. His voice sounded muffled.

" Can I come in?" I asked. He didn't say anything. I opened the door. He was on his stomach on the bed left arm over the pillow and the right arm under. His face was pressed hard into it. I closed the door behind me. " It's quiet around here." I said. He kept quiet. " I've got something I need to tell you." I said

" What?" He asked in a whisper. Aw crap he's dying from this.

" I don't think your going to like it." I said.

" Honestly I don't think that it could make the situation suck anymore then it already does."

" This will but I have good news after. I saw Tim."

" No you didn't. He's dead." He said sourly.

" No he's living with the Carrolls'." I said

He was quiet for a long time. " Is she happy?" his voice sounded weak.

" That's not the point little brother. Its if your happy or not and your not. So what are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing. She loves him. If she's happy that's all that matters."

" Wrong. I'm helping you win her back." I said. He sat up and looked at me.

" When do we get started?"

" Now."


	14. The Truth

The Truth

" Come on Tim." I said.

" Can't I just keep you to myself?" He asked still laying on the bed. I put my hand on the doorknob.

" You had me for 16 hours." I said.

" So I thought I lost you."

" Well you didn't. Come on I have to go talk to your family."

" They are your family too." He said propping himself up on his arm.

" No there not Tim. The Moores are my family. Your family is the Carrolls."

He sat up and just looked at me with huge puppy dog eyes. He pat the open spot on the bed next to him. " Come on tell me about the." He said and half smiled.

" No way! I have to talk to Matt. I'm dying of heat." I said. I really felt like I was. It was as if I had to go jump in an ice bucket.

" Well your going to have to wait 5 hours until he comes home from school." Tim snickered. Great. Just great.

" Poor kid, he has school." I said sitting down next to Tim.

" Yeah so tell me about your family." Tim said as he pulled me onto his lap.

" What do you want to know?" I asked

" What makes them so good."

" They didn't want me to leave."

" Why did you then?"

" Well Brydon and I…" It hurt to think about our fights and how I'm never going to see him again. " We would get into fights. We would scream at each other and in the end he somehow always made me cry. Decklen, the guy that came here, he is like a big brother and takes care of me, well took care of me. He was ready to kill Brydon after some of the things he said to me. I never let him though."

" You should have."

I pushed his arms off of me. " No1 He's part of my family and I love him. If you cant except him then we can't do this anymore." I said now standing by the door.

" I just don't understand why you can consider him family when he hurt you so much."

" How can I love you after you hurt me? Did you think of that? I'm constantly asking myself that and I never get an answer." I said and left the room.

How can he not understand? Him of all people should be able to. I went back to him after what he did to me. He should be happy I did. Maybe I should go back to the Moores. I want to go back but I can't do that. I would end up killing someone. That would not be a good thing. I went into the living room and saw all my things were just were I had left them. I grabbed the box and sat down on the sofa.

" Ember" Tim said softly from behind me. I didn't turn around. I just looked at the sleek phone in the box. He sat down next to me and put his arm around my shoulder. " Ember I'm sorry. I never should have said that."

" You told me yourself that you never mean it when you say that your sorry. Why should I believe you now?"

" Good point. I shouldn't have said you should have let Deckler kill Brian."

" Its Decklen and Brydon. You shouldn't have said tough's things about them. I miss them as it is and I don't need you hating them. I don't want to have to pick between the two of you but I will if I have to." I said.

" I know." He said. " I'm going to go to let you think now." I just nodded and he went upstairs.

" He only remembered things about himself and you when he woke up." Colleen said stepping into the room. " He would pace about the room and mutter things about being stupid and your name. Peder asked him who Ember was and he cracked. He was so angry with himself but got over it once he saw the papers that we gave him from your town. He saw you went missing and was suddenly fine. I don't want to tell you this but I feel like I have to. The boy isn't very committed I would leave him roadside. You can get any boy you want with your looks and from what I know about your personality."

" He never has been very committed." I said. Colleen sat down next to me.

" Peder wants to find someone for his boys. He doesn't believe me that you're not the one for Tim. So you have two options. You can prove to all of us that you are for him or that your not. During your control lessons is the prefect time to make whichever point you want to make. You want to prove that Tim is not the one for you then learn control first and don't help Tim learn. I know you will learn it first if Tanya was true about your lesson. In that case you will only need one lesson. But do what you want Ember. You're the only one that can make the right choice. I will support you if you wish to stay or go." She said.

" Thanks. Right now I need to think." I said.

She got up. " Peder comes home from work around 6:30." She said then went out the back door.

He was fine after I went missing. I was about to kill myself for him, so I could be with him. I'm glad I didn't. I replayed the conversation that we had in the bedroom. I meant every word of what I said. I miss them so much. I feel horrible for leaving Brydon all alone. I should have stayed. I would have never known Tim was alive and I would have never had to deal with him again. That would have been the right thing to do.


	15. Control

I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry I haven't been able to update. With it being the last week of school and all, everything has been nuts so I'm sorry. After Friday I think I will be able to update at least once a day so be happy about that.

* * *

Control

Peder came into the living room and smiled when he saw me. He had a white cooler in his arms.

" Hello Ember how was your day?" He asked.

" Good." I said and smiled.

" Will you go get Tim for me?"

" Sure." I went upstairs to Tim's room. I gave it a quick knock then opened it just so I could put my head through. " Peder is home." I said. He sat up.

" Ember come here for a second."

" Peder is waiting for us." I said and started to close the door.

" _Ugh. Can't she just listen to me for once_." He thought. " Ember1" He yelled from the other side of the now closed door. I turned around. The door was now open and he grabbed my arm and pulled me inside the room.

" What do you want Tim?" I asked. He didn't say anything. He just kissed me hard. I pushed him off.

" Your still mad." I didn't answer him I just turned and went down stairs.

" Were is Peder?" I asked Matt.

" He's in the basement." Matt said not looking up from his PSP.

" Thanks" I said. I went to the basement. I went down the staircase alone and silently. When I got to the bottom I stopped and looked around. It looked like an everyday basement. The walls were a gray just like most unfinished basements. The only thing that was odd was the blue painters tape on the floor. There was a square box with 3 lines in front of it and behind it. At the end was Peder standing behind a black card table with his white cooler on it.

" Were is Tim?" Peder asked.

" Right here." Tim said coming down the stairs.

" Good. Both go stand in the square and close your eyes." Peder said.

I did what Peder said. I felt Tim take my hand.

" Let go." I grumbled

" What did I do?" He let go.

" You can open your eyes now." Peder said. I opened my eyes to see he had done nothing. I gave him a confused look. He just looked at me. I listened to what he was thinking. "_Fix whatever problem you have."_ He thought.

" There's nothing to fix." I said. Tim gave me a strange look.

"_You have to be supportive of each other."_ Peder thought.

" No. I'm not going to need any." I said.

" No you will."

" Try me." I said defying him.

" I will." He said. He turned to the cooler and pulled off the lid. " Don't pass the line closest to the table. If you do you fail the test." Peder said, as he pulled out a small plastic bowl out along with a little red vile.

I could smell something strong. It didn't have a good smell to it by any means. Peder pulled off the top of the vile and the smell got worse. It smelt like sour candy and menthol cough drops that someone put in a wood burning fire. Suddenly Tim was grabbing the vile from Peder and drank the whole thing in one gulp.

" That smelt horrible! How did you drink that?" I was amazed that Tim did drink all of it.

" That was type O human blood." Peder said.

" I just drank human blood? Gross! I think I'm going to be sick."

" Well we are all going hunting tomorrow." Peder said.

" Do I have to go? Can't I just stay here and stay with Colleen?" I asked

" No she's coming too. She has to even hunt even if it is once a year. You both have a wonderful gift. I wish I could have your gift. You and Tim have to fix your problem though on your own before we leave and if you don't then I will have to be forced to lock you both in a room together for a few days until you can be in the same room with each other." Peder said then went up the stairs.

" Ember what did I do wrong?" Tim asked frustrated. I didn't say anything. I just went up the stairs. " Ugh." I sat on the sofa next to Matt and Tim just went straight up to his room.


	16. Phone Call

Okay so this is to clear up a few things in the last chapter. Colleen's power is she hates the taste and smell of blood. She only needs a tiny bit of blood to live you know what I mean. Ember's power, for you people that are still confused about that, is she absorbs other vampire's powers. So here is the next chapter.

* * *

Phone call

" You two having a fight or something?" Matt asked

"Yeah he said I should have let Decklen kill Brydon."

" I like Brydon. He's cool. He's a good hunter."

" He thinks you're a cool kid." I said. My cell phone ringing made me jump.

" You have a cell phone?" Matt asked surprised.

" Yep." I said quickly opening my phone. " Hello?"

" Hey its Brydon." A deep silky voice said. BRYDON!!!

" Hey I feel like I haven't talked to you in years." I said.

" Yeah I know. I miss you. I was thinking about coming to see you."

" I really miss you. I can't wait to see you again."

" Don't worry you won't have to wait long. I've got to go now. I'll talk to you really soon."

" I'll be extremely upset if you don't."

" I really got to go so I can talk to you sooner." He said.

" Alright. Bye." I said sadly

" Bye."

I was so happy to talk to him. I felt like I was I was unstoppable. His voice was so sweet and caring. I wish he didn't have to go so soon. It felt so good talking to him.

* * *

Okay I am sorry that this was so short but I wanted to get two chapters out today because I felt bad I didn't get any out this weekend. 


	17. Vistor

I am sorry I didn't get to update yesterday and gave you a short chapter the day before. I had a party last night and had to go to a farm after school so I didn't get home till 9 last night. **I am also changing the story to the Vampires category**.

* * *

Visitor 

I got this odd feeling like there was someone else in the room with us. I looked around and just saw Matt with me.

" Check outside." He said. I got up and went to the front door. I opened it and looked around outside. Something in the woods caught my eye. I looked to the tree line and saw a guy with his head hung low and hands at his sides walking toward the house His black hair looked as if it was wet and fell in front of his face. I smiled as Brydon stepped though the tree line.

" Brydon!" I yelled surprised to see him here. He looked up to see me. I was in his arms before I knew it. I had my arms around his neck, my fingers tangled in his, jet-black damp, hair. My legs we wrapped around his waist. His arms were tightly around me. Our chests were hard against each other's. I didn't think about doing any of it until it was already done. Surprisingly I was okay with all of it.

" Hi." He breathed.

" I can't believe you're here." My grip tightened around him.

" I can't believe your letting me hold you like I am." He said.

" Look at me! I'm clinging to you." I laughed a little bit.

" I don't mind. You smell really good, like peaches."

" You like the smell of peaches?" I asked

" I love the smell of peaches."

" I thought you said human food tastes horrible." I said

" It does. Peaches taste bad now but when I was human I LOVED them. I bet you would taste better though."

" I'm willing to let you try to see what I taste like." Whoa! Did I really just say that?

" You have no idea how badly I want to see what you taste like but I'm going to have to pass right now. Your boyfriend is heading this way and he's not very happy." Brydon said.

" I'm not talking to him right now."

" Why?"

" He said you should die."

" Well that's not a very nice thing to say."

" No it's not. He doesn't even know you." I put my feet on the ground.

" Do you want me to let go of you? He's coming out of the house."

" Want, no. Should, yes." I said. He let go of me and I let go of him. WE took a step away from each other. I listened to what Tim was thinking.

_" I really messed up this time. I hate it when she is mad at me. She does have a crazy strong point about not loving me. _( AN: She makes the point in The Truth) _If only she knew it was true. I'm not about to tell her that I'm not in love with her. I never have been. If I do tell her she'll leave and I can't have her do that. I can't make out with a pillow. That would suck." _He thought. I would have hard tears running down my face if I was human. I looked down at the ground shamefully. I could feel Brydon's confusion. He took my hand in his.

" What's wrong?" He whispered

" Nothing." I lied.

" I know you don't like lying to me." He said.

" Yeah I know. I know you don't like me lying to you." I said softly, looking into his soft eyes.

" Then tell me what's wrong."

" It was something he thought." I said and looked back down at the ground.

" Hey I want you to be happy." He said trying to lighten things up. I looked up at him.

" You of all people haven't been the most convincing about that." I said. I started to walk to the house. I felt a sharp tug on my arm and went flying back into Brydon's hard chest.

" I came here to see you and talk to you, okay? I came here because I couldn't stand not seeing your face anymore. You mean the world to me." He said softly looking me directly in the eyes. He kissed my neck and shoulder sending me into a daze. Wait. What just happened?

" Ember, what are you doing?" Tim asked walking closer to us, cutting off my train of thought.

" Brydon is here but you want him dead so were going for a run or something." I said quickly.

" You're talking to me." Tim said shocked, stopping in his tracks.

" Get over it. Were going now." I said.

" Ember I have to talk to you." Tim said.

" Not right now. We're going."

" Yes right now." Tim said. I turned to Brydon. He smiled and I listened to what he was thinking.

_" Talk to him. I'll be right here. I won't go any were with out you. You're my world."_ He thought. I'm his world? He cares that much for me? Why does he care so much? He means it though. No one has ever told me that before. Not even Tim. But Tim is only a big fat liar. I shock my head 'no'. _" You could tell him about how much he upset you or you could trash talk about me."_ Trash talk about Brydon?

" Never."

_" Then tell him how you feel." He thought._

" Okay. You go inside and talk to Matt. He will be happy to see you." I said.

Brydon has no idea how much I don't want to talk to Tim. I thought I loved him but I guess not. I am ready to kill him right now. I couldn't help but hug Brydon for being so sweet to me. My hair fell to one side exposing my neck. Brydon smiled devilishly at me but restrained himself. He let go of me and went inside.


	18. Fireworks

Fireworks

" I'm sorry I upset you and I didn't mean to."

" Don't you dare play the 'I'm sorry' card. You know as well as I do that you don't mean it."

" I hate it when you're mad at me. I need you Ember. Please give me another chance." He was on his knees with big puppy dog eyes.

My stupid mouth reacted before my mind. " One." STUPID! Why the hell did I just say that? He took my hands in his and kissed them.

" I love you." He said tenderly. No you don't I wanted to spit back. " Go a head and see Brydon now."

Yes I'm free! I don't have to deal with him any more. I ran into the house as fast as I could. I jumped over the back of the couch and landed in Brydon's lap.

" Why hello there." Brydon said smiling.

" Hi. You ready to go?" I asked. He just looked at me as if he was trying to tell me something.

_" Can't I just hold you like I am right now?"_ He thought.

_" He's got 5 seconds to take his hands off of her. 5-4-3-2" _Tim screamed so strongly in his head that I didn't even have to concentrate on what he was thinking. I grabbed Brydon's hands and pushed them off of me then hopped up.

" Brydon lets go now." I said.

" Okay." He said getting up.

" Bye." I said to Matt and walked past Tim with out saying anything.

Brydon and I went to the tree line and the second we were out of site he took my hand. We ran for a wile and he was right about it. He said it felt like flying and it really did. It was great. We spotted a fallen tree and stopped.

" What was Tim thinking that made you push me away?" Brydon asked as we sat down on the log.

" He was counting down the seconds you had to live."

" Yikes. That's not very nice."

" Well haven't we established that Tim is not the nicest person all the time?"

" Yeah I guess we have. I what was he thinking before that upset you so much?" Brydon asked.

" He was being Tim." I said.

" Please tell me." Brydon pleaded.

I'm going to have to tell him. Well no I don't have to tell him. I should tell him though. He cares about me and what's bothering me. He wants to make the bad things go away. I should tell him. Breathe. " He was… thinking about…. how much he really doesn't love me… and never did. Now I'm just important to his because he can't make out with a pillow. I guess it just hurts because he's been lying to me for so long, that's all."

" I would never lie to you." Brydon said. We were quite for a ling time. I didn't want to think about what he was thinking. He would tell me what he was thinking if he wanted me to know it.

" Hey," I turned to look at him. " have you ever seen fireworks before?" He asked.

I laughed a little bit. " Random, but yes I have."

" Would you like to see some?"

" The only way I'm going to see fireworks right now is if you pull them out of thin air." I said.

He laughed. " I was thinking more like me pulling out of my pants." He said joking.

" You have fireworks in your-" He put his soft lips on mine cutting me off and boy were there fireworks.


	19. Feelings

Feelings

That kiss was so much different the when Tim kisses me. This was a trillion times better. It was something about the was his lips felt against mine or, maybe it was I wanted him to kiss me so bad, maybe it was because he wanted to kiss me just as bad but I'm not sure. Maybe it was just meant to be.

After kissing him I knew what he meant by me being his world. I had no idea how much I needed him but now I know. He means so much to me. I would never let anything happen to him. I would help him do anything that would make him happy. Right at that second I knew that he meant the world to me too, for there would be no world without Brydon in it.

His lips were ice cold but at the same time they were warm. I couldn't believe I was making him warm. Warm, an ice-cold vampire warm. Wait. I could only be doing that one way. No! I'm burning him!

I pulled away quickly. My hands came flying up to cover my eyes. I could have killed him. Oh no what if I did? No I couldn't have he was still kissing me back.

" Ember! Are you okay?" Brydon asked, fear clinging to his deep voice.

I put my hands down to see how bad he was. He looked fine. " I thought I hurt you." I mumbled. He laughed.

" Hurt me? I thought I did something wrong."

"Only contrary, you were doing everything much too right." I said to him.

" Why did you think you were hurting me?"

" You were getting hot. I thought I was burning you or something along thoughs lines." I said.

" I was getting warm from you. Your skin," he brushed his lips along my cheek. "It's so warm and soft. I just want to touch you all the time. I'm not sure why I'm so drawn to you, maybe it's your taste." He kissed my lips softly again but only for a second.

" It's your body." I said.

" Oh really?" He asked rising an eyebrow.

" Yes it is. Your hard sculpted chest." I said. I ran a finger down the middle of his chest and to make him really go nuts, I moved closer to him and put my hand on his inner thigh. I leaned into him. " Yes it's all about your chest. Your lips… have nothing… at all… to… do… with … it." I got closer and closer to his lips with each word but at the last second I pulled away.

" You tease." He said.

" Am not."

" Yes you are."

" How so?" I asked.

" I can't call you mine and just mine." He said sadly.

" I'm sorry." I felt my happiness fade. " I wasn't thinking, at all." I looked away. I could feel his hurt.

" It's alright. You still love him. I just have to work for your love is all." He said.

" The thing is I don't love him. Every time I kissed him I thought of you. You mean so much to me Brydon. I know exactly what you mean by me being your world because I know your mine. I never want anything to happen to you. I never want you to be sad. I don't know what would happen it you weren't here. I would be so unhappy. I would be alone and … unloved by someone that I'm almost positive I feel the same for." I said, looking into his dark eyes.

" Ember, I want you to be as happy as you can even if it's not with me. I want you to love and be loved. I want you to love me. I want you."

I put my arms around his neck. He pulled me close and put one arm around my waist. We rested our foreheads against one another's. He took his free hand and brushed his fingers gently against my cheek.

It felt so good just being with him. I didn't think I had missed him as much as I did. I wouldn't have cared if the next time we saw each other we were screaming in each other's faces, just as long as I got to see his godly face. I would miss him so much. It hit me then that I had no idea what he missed, as for his human life. I knew nothing about him.

" Brydon?" I said and picked my head up to look at him in the eyes clearly.

" Yes?" He said, a smile coming across his prefect lips.

" I know nothing about you." I said rather bluntly.

" What do you want to know?" He asked stroking my cheek.

" Everything."


	20. About Brydon

Thank you guys sooooo much I have 100 reviews! I can't believe it.

Warning: Fluff ahead

About Brydon

He shifted on the log making me leg go of him. He looked around us then down at the ground. He suddenly got up and laid on his back on the dry dirt. What is he doing?

" This is going to take a long time. You might as well get comfortable." He said.

" Well we have all the time in the world." I said and got up. It was hard for me to see him there and yet be so far away from him. I couldn't have been more then 5 feet away but it felt like 5 thousand miles. I walked over to him and stud next to him. He put his hands behind his head and had an amused simile on his face. I got down and laid next to him putting my head on his chest. He put his arms tightly around me.

" Hmmm…" He mumbled into my hair.

" What?" I asked.

" Nothing. So about me… were do I start?" He said almost too quickly. I let it slide.

" How about at the beginning."

" That sounds good. Well I was born November 11th, 1911 in Boston."

" Eleven, eleven, eleven."

" Yeah I know." He laughed. " I was quite the wild child. The woman that ran the boy's homes that I went to always got sick of me and moved me to another one. I never knew my parents. I never had a real home until Tanya and Lue took me in.

" When I was 17 I was kicked out of the boy's home I was living at in Maryland. They said I was too old and I had too live for myself now and I was too old to be living in a boy's home. I had a friend in one of the first boy's home that I was in. I don't remember his name but he was put into a family and he would come and see me sometimes. When we were 16 he came to see me in New Jersey and I found out he was getting married. It hit me then that I was too old to be still in a boy's home. I new I wasn't going to be placed in a family but I still hoped. I new I was lying to myself for hopping and I got so mad at myself. I ran away and I did some things that I shouldn't have done. I was a stupid horny teenager and out on my own from the boy's home. I never really ever got to talk to a girl so the second I saw one that I liked I talked and did some other things I shouldn't have. Not the smarted thing to do. Then people from the boy's home found me then sent me to Maryland.

" So when they kicked me out I headed to New York, doing whatever I could on the way to get some money. Once I got there I looked for work. It's kinda funny how I met Tanya and Lue. It was late at night and I needed money to get food for the next day. I jumped Tanya but I didn't know that Lue would be with her shortly. He got me off and put me in a headlock. He was about to kill me but Tanya stopped him. She said that when he stepped backward into the light of the moon she saw my face and that's what made her stop. She thought I was cute or something and then she made Lue bring me back to their apartment. She got me cleaned up and gave me money for food and things like that. She was really nice. I had no idea they were vampires but I did know there was something strange about them.

" They left on a hunting trip one weekend. I didn't know it was a hunting trip but Lue told me later on it was. Tanya left money with me too make sure I could fend for myself for the weekend but I lost it all in a poker game that night. There was no food in the house so I had to steal some. I got caught though. I remember Lue showing put at the jail to spring me out. You can ask him his side of that story if you want. Apparently he had to do some things that weren't very nice. We had to scale a wall to get out. I found a spot were I could put my hand but there was a stupid rat in the hole and it bit me. I wasn't expecting it and fell some 20 odd feet onto the coble stone. I cut my head open and was dying. Lue had to change me to save me. He wasn't going to let me die because he knew how much Tanya liked me. He just thought I was a pain in the ass but he loves Tanya so he did it for her.

" I have no idea how he got me out of the city without me killing anyone or anyone finding out who I was but he did. Him and Tanya took me to Virginia, were they normally lived. Decklen was already there. Decklen and I at first hated each other but we worked it out and then everything was okay." He said.

" Quite the rebellion I have on my hands." I said joking then sitting up to look at him.

He sat up. He reached across me so now he had one hand on each side of me. I found myself waiting for his next move. He leaned over me and made it so I had to lean back. " Oh yes I'm braking every rule." He said mockingly.

I was on my back now and I put my arms around his neck. I knotted my fingers in his hair. We both smiled. " Every rule. But you know what they say about rules?" He was leaning down to me.

" What is that?"

" Rules are meant to be broken." I said. He laughed then kissed me.

When I opened my eyes the sun was close to setting making the woods darker then they were before. He pulled away and sat up. He just sat there looking at me. I tried to see what he was thinking but I found him blocking his mind.

" That's not very nice." I said.

" Well your tempting me far too much." He said. His hand slid down from my cheek, to my neck and shoulder then my arm and finally to hand. He took it and held it to his lips.

I can't believe the feeling that was flooding me. I was so happy and I never wanted this to end. I never wanted him to leave. I can't believe any thing that was happening. It was so unreal. It was as if this couldn't be happening. But it was. He was holding my warm hand to his cool soft lips. I felt like I was flying high up in the sky and I was never going to come back down as long as I had Brydon with me. I knew I never wanted him to leave me and I knew that I would never be able to leave him. I just have to know that he would never leave me. I sat up.

" Can I keep you?" I asked softly. I want him to be with me all the time, every second of every day. I don't ever want him to change. I don't want to be any were but with him. He leaned toward me as if to kiss me but at the last second he turned to whisper in my ear.

" The question is can I keep you." He whispered.

" I wouldn't have it any other way." I whispered back to him.

He kissed my neck. " We have to go." He said with his lips still presses against my neck.

" I don't want to." I said.

" I know. I don't either." He said getting up. He took my hands and helped me up even though he knew I didn't need any help. I hugged him tight. I just wanted to be in his arms. He picked my up bridle style.

" I'm going to miss you." He said.

" So much." I said then kissed his neck.

" I won't see you tomorrow." He said sadly.

" Why?"

" Your going hunting."

" Can't you come with us?" I asked. He started running.

" No I have school. I skipped last Friday. People would start to question if I wasn't there. I'm going to bring you back to my house on Saturday so you can see Tanya and Lue. They really miss you." He said. We were getting close to the house.

" What about Decklen? Won't he not like us together?"

" He loved you like a sister. He'll be fine with it. He was the one to convince me to come and get you back. If he hadn't I would still be in my room." He slowed to a walk.

" I'm going to have to thank him." I said.

" Me too." He mumbled. I could see the house now. He put me down.

" Are you going to come in?" I asked.

" No I should be getting home."

" Should doesn't mean you have to." He took me in his arms.

" I have to go. Tanya will worry if I'm not home by dark. I have school tomorrow too." He said. I sighed. " I do need one thing before I go though." He pinned me to the tree behind me.

" Quite the rebel." I reminded.

" Oh you have no idea." He said then kissed me in such away I forgot how to breathe, not that it mattered or anything. His tough slipped into my mouth and our mouths locked into each other's. We kissed for a little and then he pulled away and took a step back. There was no way I was done with him. I grabbed the front pockets of his jeans and pulled back to me.

" You think I'm done with you?" I asked him.

" I'm surprised that your not."

" I never will be." I said and went on my toes to meet his lips with mine. We kissed some more then just held each other in the quite woods.

" Call me when you get back from hunting. This way I can see you sooner." He said softly, his eyes never leaving mine.

" I will." I said. He kissed me quickly then was gone.


	21. Thank You

Thank You

Brydon POV

I ran back to my house. The sun had just set when I got to the door. I can't believe I did that. I got her back. She cares about me. She truly cares about me. I can call her mine well almost mine.

I opened the door and stepped into the house. " I'm home!" I called for who was listening.

" Yeah. We know." Decklen called back from the den down the hall. I ran in to see him. He was on the sofa watching a movie. My parents were doing the same only sitting on the other sofa. I jumped onto the sofa next to Decklen.

" You my brother are the greatest." I said and gave him a shove.

" I know but why am I so great today?" He asked.

" I went and saw Ember." I said.

" A five year old could have figured that one out. Look at him Tanya he looks like a nut smiling from ear to ear like that." My dad said.

" Gee thanks."

" So how is she Brydon? Tim isn't giving her a hard time now is he?" My mom asked.

" He doesn't like me and she's mad at him for it. She likes me better."

" Oh no we've lost him." Lue said.

" Did she say that she likes you better?" Tanya asked.

" No not in thoughts words but she did say that every time he kissed her she thought of me. She wants me not him!" I didn't realize I was jumping around the room until I was on the other side of it.

" Come on little brother I need to talk to you." Decklen said getting up. He got up.

" Okay. My room." I said.

I ran up to my room and put some soft rock on. I flopped onto my bed. I thought about Ember and it was as if she was there with me. I could imagine her there on my bed next to me .I could see her smiling face. Her hair would be covering part of her face. I would move it back and feel her warm skin under my fingertips. I would take her in my arms and hold her close, never wanting to let her to go.

Decklen stormed into my room. " What the hell is wrong with you?" He yelled and slammed the door shut behind him.

" Umm there's something wrong with me?"

" Yes there is! If I didn't know any better I would have thought you were on speed."

" I was with Ember."

" Yes I know!"

" You have no idea how great she feels." My mind drifted back to when I first saw her today.

" Whoa! You had sex with her!"

I sat straight up on my bed. " NO! How could you think that? No way did I have sex with her. She's still with Tim. We only made out… a lot."

" Oh yeah my brother is still a virgin. I forgot."

" Am not! I had plenty of action for it being 1927." I said.

" How do you remember things like that?"

" I don't know. I just can." I said leaning back and turning on my side.

" So…." Decklen said breaking the nice silence.

" So what?" I asked

" Are you going to tell me what happened?"

" She says thank you."

" Thank you? To me?"

" Yes to you. She wanted me to send her thanks for getting me out of this room to go see her. I want to thank you also."

" Well your welcome. I couldn't have just let you stay here and mope around now could I? So tell me what happened."

I grabbed my pillow and held it close to me pretending it was her. I told him everything. I told him about her jumping into my arms when she first saw me. I told him about how I felt the whole time. I went into detail about everything.

" Wow. She's something." Decklen said.

" Yes she is and I can't wait till I can call her just mine. I don't want to have to share her with anyone else but for now it will be okay. I'll get her. I might just have to work a little harder."

" It wouldn't be fair if you didn't have to work a little bit. I don't understand how you're okay with sharing her thought."

" I love her. That's why I'm okay with it. I also know that I will have her just to myself."

" Your in deep little brother."

" Yes I know and I don't plan on getting out any time soon." I said.


	22. Quite the Conversation

Quite the Conversation

The five of us piled into Peder's Land Rover. Colleen said we had an hour-long ride. It was Matt, Tim, and I squished in the back seat. Matt had his PSP and sat in the middle of the two of us thankfully.

" So how was Brydon yesterday?" Tim asked. I looked out the window. It was 8 in the morning so the sun was up but it was behind thick clouds. I didn't say anything to him. " Oh come on I thought we worked this out." I really didn't want to talk to Tim now I was going to have to.

" We had a good time relearning things about each other." I said.

" Cool." Is all he said then stayed quiet.

" I'm going to sound like a five year old but, how much longer?" I asked to break the long silence.

" 15 more minutes." Colleen said.

" So what did you guys talk about?" Is he still on that? Wow Brydon must really bother him. If only he knew how much better Brydon was at kissing then he is.

" We talked about what he was like when he was a human." I said. Colleen laughed. " What's so funny?" I asked.

" Tanya was always saying how odd he was when he was human."

" Well you would think he would be odd coming from a family that he does, well lack of a family really." Peder said.

" Yes that Brydon Kelly is one odd kid." Colleen said.

" Brydon Kelly?" I asked. Were did she get the Kelly from?

" That was his original name. He really is a sweet boy. He works hard when he wants to and will fight till the death for someone he loves." Colleen said and looked at me in the rear view mirror.

" You guys were gone for a long time yesterday." Tim said.

" Well we had a lot to talk about." I said.

" I would be surprised if you guys talked at all." Matt said surprising me that he was paying attention to anything that we were saying. I elbowed him in the side.

" I don't like him." Tim said grimly.

" I wasn't expecting you to." I said

" I don't want him around." Tim said looking at me

I turned to face him. I looked him straight in the eyes. " Well to fuckin' bad." I spat.

" Ember watch your mouth." Peder scolded.

" Sorry." I turned back to the window.

" I don't want him around anymore." Tim repeated.

" I understood you the first time Tim and I could care less."

" What?" Tim asked dumbfounded.

" You know what I said! I could care less what you think about Brydon. You have made your point very clear that you don't like him and I don't care."

The car was quite for the rest of the ride. No one said anything, which was fine by me. I was hard to block out their thoughts but I managed. Peder drove down a dirt road and parked the car.

" Tim come with me. Ember go with Colleen and Matt when you get back to the car just relax." Peder said and we all got out.

We broke off into our groups and went our separate ways. I could smell something that smelt like stale salt and vinegar chips. The smell made my stomach flip unpleasantly.

" That was quite the conversation back there." Colleen said once we were alone.

" I was just being honest. I really don't care if Tim likes Brydon. Tim doesn't really care about me so why should I care if he likes Brydon or not."

" Why do you think he doesn't care about you?" Colleen asked.

" Lets just say that he is not the best at blocking his mind."

" Oh. I'm sorry sweetie."

" No it's really okay. I don't love him. I love Brydon. Wait. What? Did I really just say that?"

" Yes you did. It's okay too. Tanya said he loves you too." Colleen had a huge smile on her face.

" She said that before we got into all of thoughts fights too. I'll just have to se for myself." I said.


	23. Hunting

All right my friends this is the second to last chapter.

Hunting

Colleen and I ran into the thick woods following the horrible smell. It kept getting stronger and stronger, making me want to get sick.

" It's deer you smell." She said. " I know its hard to get used to it but we have to do it or we will get so weak we wont be able to move but the good thing is we only have to drink two deer a year and we should be fine.

" When we get closer to the deer be extremely quiet. Your instinct will kick in but make sure when you sink your teeth in that you drink no matter how bad it tastes and it will taste bad." She said.

" Thanks for the support." I said sarcastically.

" Oh your welcome." She said back sarcastically.

We ran more and the smell kept getting stronger and stronger. Suddenly I could see them and I stopped moving. Something told me to crouch down so I did. I watch the deer closest to me. It was grassing along the small field. I felt a burning like pain in the back of my throat.

I lunged at the deer. I grabbed its neck and snapped it backward and it went limp in my arms. My teeth went into its neck. A warm sticky substance came rushing down my throat making the pain go away. It was the worst thing I have ever tasted in my life though. I pulled my head back.

" Come on Ember you can do it! Keep drinking." Colleen yelled.

" No I don't think I can." I said looking at the animal I had just killed.

" Yes you can just don't think about it."

I pushed my head back down and drank. I sucked until there was no more blood. I dropped the deer. I wiped my face with the back of my hand and got up from my knees.

" That was the worst thing I have ever done in my life." I said.

" Well you only have to do it once more today." Colleen said.

" Yeah I still don't want to do it thought."

" Its just one more."

" Fine. Lets just get this over with." I said.

" That's the spirit."

I followed the smell of the deer. I found one and jumped on it. It squirmed and kicked in my hold. I sunk my teeth into it and it stopped moving. It felt as if he blood was going to clog my throat it was so thick. I drank until there was nothing more and felt relived.

" Great job." Colleen said from behind me. " I'll take you back to the car if you want, then I have to hunt and then we can run back to the house. The guys won't be done for a wile." She said.

" No you hunt and I'll find the car on my own." I said.

" Okay." She said and went off to hunt.

I followed the way that we went to get here and found the car no problem. I got in and pulled out my cell phone to call Brydon. The time on the clock stopped me thought. It was only 10. I thought it would take the whole day but I guess not. I don't want to get Brydon in trouble by having his phone go off in class so I guess I could text him.

" Done. Colleen went to get some then goin back to house." I texted

" I'll C U round 3." He texted back


	24. The End

This is the end my friends.

An end for one you thought you once loved

Two weeks later

I haven't talked to Brydon in two days. I thought we were doing really well. I called to Decklen to see if he was all right. Decklen told me that he was fine and was coming over with a surprise next time he comes.

I paced around the den hopping to make time to go by faster.

" Relax Ember. It's only been two days. You will get to see him again. Brydon wouldn't want to upset you by not seeing you. He is probably going through the same kind of stress right now." Colleen said from the sofa. That just made me pace faster.

" Two days though! Two days! I haven't seen his face or heard his voice. I feel like I'm never going to see him again. What if something happened to him! What if he's hurt or he got into some kind of trouble. What if-"

" Don't think about the what ifs. Nothing happened to him. He is fine. Don't worry about him. You will get to see him again."

" You better be right. I don't know what I would do if something did happen to him." I said sat down, trying to calm down.

A knock came from the front door. I dashed to the door to see if it was Brydon. I pulled the door open to see it was him. I jumped into his arms. His lips were on mine before I could blink.

" What happened? I was so worried something happened to you." I said looking into his eyes. It felt like I haven't seen them in forever.

" I'm so sorry." He brushed my hair away from my face. " I have a surprise for you though." He said. He picked me up. " Is Tim here?" He asked

" No. He's out hunting. He should be back soon though." I said.

He brought me into the den and put me down on the sofa.

" Hello Brydon." Colleen said getting up.

" Hello." He said. Colleen left the room. He kneeled on the floor in front of me. He took my hands in his. Oh boy what is he doing? He hasn't even told me that he loves me. " Ember, I have something to tell you that I've known since the day you left." Oh boy here comes the ' I hate you and I never want to see you ever again.' He pulled out a small black velvet box. Wow maybe he doesn't hate me. " I love you. I love you so much that I think my heart is going to explode. What's in this box is to remind you of how much I love you and how much I will always love you." He opened the box but I didn't look at it. He just told me that he loves me. He just said it 4 times. He's never said it.

" Brydon." I said

" Yes?" His eyes hardened as if he was expecting bad news.

" I love you too." I said to him. He smiled and kissed me so patiently that I thought I was going to die from a passion over load.

" Please look at the ring." He said. I looked down. The ring was simple but so beautiful at the same time. It was a silver band with a circular turquoise stone in the middle. I loved it. " It's the same color as your eyes." He said.

" Oh Brydon, I love it." I couldn't believe he gave me a ring. I wrapped my arms around him. " I love you so much Brydon. So much. I'm so happy." I started to cry form being so happy.

" I love you too. Don't cry. I still have to ask you something."

" What is it?" I asked

" Well school just ended and I want you to come live with me. We would have to go to school in September but you would get to be with my family and I." He said.

It took me all of 5 seconds to pick my answer. " Yes. I'll come live with you."

" We have to tell Colleen and Peder though." He said.

" Don't worry I will." I said. " I have to get my things together."

" Okay but put this on first." He handed it to me.

" I want you to put it on." I said and handed him my left hand. He slipped it on my ring finger, and then kissed me.

" Ember, what's going on?" Tim asked from my right.

I pulled away from Brydon. " Can you go get my stuff together?"

" Yeah sure." I kissed his cheek. He left the room and I turned to Tim.

" How long?" His voice was soft.

" Oh come on don't be upset. You knew it was coming. You don't love me."

" I don't love you? Why would you think that?"

" Lets see you kiss another girl and you're not the best at blocking your mind. I guess your going to have to make out with a pillow." I said.

" How long?"

" Two weeks, two days. I'm going to live with him."

" You tell Peder?"

" He knew I was seeing him and it would only be a matter of time before I would be going." I got up and walked past him. I went into the living room to see if Colleen was there and she was. " Colleen I need to talk to you." I said.

" Sure what's- Did Brydon give you that ring?"

" That's part of it. Brydon did give it to me. He's upstairs right now. I'm going to go live with the Moores. There's no point in staying here anymore." I said.

" Your right there isn't. I'm so happy for you. I knew you would make the right choice. I want to be there for the wedding." She joked.

I gave her a hug. " Thank you so much for everything. I'll come and see you all. Tell Matt and Peder that I'll miss them and it's a given that I'll miss you." I said. She laughed.

" Well get packed and get out of my hair." She joked.

I went upstairs and Brydon was sitting on my bed with my bags all packed. I grabbed one of y bags from off the bed and we headed outside. I hugged Colleen one more time and then we put the bags in the back of the Audi.

I felt so happy. I couldn't believe it was going to be just Brydon and me from now on. Just the two of us. We wont have to worry about Tim any more. It felt so unreal but I knew it was real. I love him so much and I couldn't believe that he loved me too.

We got into the car and he started it up. He took my hand and squeezed it.

" I love you Ember." He said

" I love you too Brydon." I said. It felt so right being there and in love with him. I knew it was meant to be.

* * *

Well that's it. It was fun wile it lasted. I started another fanfic but it's for The Outsiders so if any of you want to read it go ahead. I will only write a sequel if I get 20 or more reviews saying I should. Till next time - Criz 


	25. STUFF YOU SHOULD KNOW

Readers,

Okay so I have had people telling me to write a sequel and I think I'm going to but here's the thing, it won't come out of awhile I don't think and/or I won't update as quickly because I did start another Fanfic for The Outsiders and I still have books to read for school next year. I do have all summer but there are 3 books that are coming out that I also want to read. I have camp and things like that, that I'm trying to get out of so I can just sit on my butt and type a story all day but you know how parents are. My parents are also anti-writing stories freaks. Don't ask me why they just are. They would rather have me stick to writing music, which I suck at.

So the sequel would be about Brydon and Ember's life together but it would also be about school. Tim and Matt would be in it also, for the small amount of people that like them. The story would start off at the beginning of the school year or a little bit before school started. I have ideas but not a real path that I have planed out for the story yet. No worries I am working on it. I will try to post the story as soon as I can but there are no promises that I can make to you that it will be out soon. Well there is one. I'll send out an alert that I have posted it so you don't have to go nuts. I'm sorry and I will try to get it out as soon as I can.

Thinking extremely hard about the sequel,

Criz


End file.
